


Kimye's Anniversary Planning

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [2]
Category: Emma Watson - Fandom, Kanye West (Musician), Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Beatles, jake paul - Fandom, ryan higa - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour, M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Jay and friends try to help Kim and Kanye plan their anniversary. Ryan shows up to rekindle his relationship with Jay but Kanye ruins everything from that point.





	Kimye's Anniversary Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had, but I replaced the people in my dreams with characters. The reason why Paul is an uncle is simply that I had dreams where Paul is my uncle and told me that I'm his favourite niece. Paul is in his age from 1964 in the fanfic.

Brendon and Sarah Urie, Jay, and Emma Watson were on the table. Discussing a variety of creative ideas which Kanye rejected every one of them, even though he was the one to ask for help in anniversary ideas. Kim already had the pamphlets, invitations and other paperwork spread all over the kitchen table. There were even presents with colourful wrapping paper around them and little kids' toys there for some reason.

Paul McCartney (Jay's uncle) arrived in the living room, Sarah jumped to her feet to see what the Beatle can do.

"Hey, Paul, great to see ya," Sarah greeted, "Could you please help with the anniversary planning?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Paul agreed, nodding his head quickly, "You know, John and I can think of tons of great songs to play for them and-"

"Oh no you ain't," Sarah interrupted, "you and your boyfriend are terribly useless, get the fuck outta here and have fun fucking his sexy ass, damn!" Sarah pointed her index finger towards the direction of the front door down the hallway, her brown eyebrows lowered to match the fury in her eyes and her free hand snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I see how it is," Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Paul walked away and not thinking about saying hi to anyone else, even his favourite niece Jay.

A few moments later, famous YouTuber Ryan Higa showed up. He scanned the room to see all the planners, but he shifted his gaze to Jay, it had been four years since they last met. Before Ryan opened his mouth, Kanye dashed from his chair to block Ryan's view.

"What the hell are you doing? Let's do a rap battle," Kanye said with some panic in his voice. 

Brendon raised his eyebrows. With no mirror ball or dance floor in sight, he knew that this is not an appropriate place to panic at all. 

Jake Paul and his friend Nick Crompton came in with a bunch of speakers, amps and microphones. Nick tried to get Jake to see Kanye, but Jake assumed it's one of his many England is my city jokes. With the two friends gone, Ryan and Kanye commence their rap battle.

One rap battle later...

The people cheered, Ryan won. Suddenly, Kanye had rage taking over his body from head to toe, his fists tightened.

"That's it!" Kanye scowled, "Kim and I had promised to never come back to Jay's stupid ass house! We both wish that we never planned my anniversary here! " 

Just before the rapper and his wife were about to exit the living room, Jake ran up in front of the couple.

"Yo guys, what did I miss?" Jake asked, "Oh my God, I love you so much Kanye, I'm such a huge fan-"

"Fuck you Jakey!" Kanye bellowed right in the young man's face, "I hate you and so does Kim! Quit copying my rapping style!"

Jake turned and ran away back to his bedroom, not understanding Kanye's anger.

Next, Kanye and Kim went towards the front door. As Kim stepped outside of Jay's house, Kanye flipped both of his middle fingers and slammed the door vigorously.

And worst of all, Kanye and Kim weren't grateful at all.


End file.
